1. Field of Invention
The cable failure detection system is an apparatus and method to detect cable failure.
The instant invention relates generally to cable failure detection and specifically said invention will detect a small break, wear, fraying or any other type of cable flaw in a magnetized cable and said system will activate a sensing means so that corrective measures may be taken to prevent the small break, wear, fraying or any other type of cable flaw from not materializing into a complete cable failure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is void of any simple low cost effective means to detect cable damage which ultimately may lead to cable failure and accordingly the instant invention provides such a system.